2 weeks
by Neon Angel4
Summary: Annabeth comes to visit Percy. Just a story I wrote when I was bored, T beacause I'm paranoid. The humor isn't there yet, read my profile and you will understand, my friend is going to help me with the humor.Sorry if they are OCC, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Γεια σου ρε παιδιά! αυτή είναι η πρώτη φαντασία ανεμιστήρας μου έτσι Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει. αν έχετε διαβάσει την περίληψη, ξέρεις τι είναι περίπου. Δεν παίρνω γιατί οι άνθρωποι που την περίληψη στο εσωτερικό, δεν έχει νόημα.  
****Οποιοδήποτε τρόπο****, σχετικά με την ιστορία!**

**Translation: hey guys! this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. if you read the summary, you know what it's about. I don't get why people put the summary inside, it makes no sense.**

**I even own a blue plastic haibrush!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park

I woke up groggy and upset; I looked at the clock 2:40_ great! _I had just woken up from a night mare _I herd a raspy voice laugh, it was ancient and powerful. Chose, Percy it _

_whispered into my ears menacingly. Suddenly Annabeth, Calypso, and Rachel knives at their throat helpless. In the background I saw Olympus being ripped apart and the cries and moans of my father as he is attacked by Oceanus, the Ophitaurus lie dead, my brother being harassed by kampe and Grover beaten by Cyclops with clubs. The worst thing worst thing I saw was my mother, looking exactly like May Castellan. Baking cookies and everything I screamed "STOP!" Everything stopped, they all looked "Chose." The three girls before me said in unison. Everyone started chanting, except my mother whose eyes glowed a hideous shade of green erupted in tears shaking her head saying "No, not my boy, not my baby." She said after assuming the fetal position and rocking herself back and forth. I screamed "NO!" _and now I'm awake a 2:40.

I tried to get to sleep but couldn't, not to save my life. Something was nagging at me, it wasn't the dream. After spending an hour at the kitchen trying to figure out what was nagging at me, I got a glass of water for entertainment purposes only. I made a figure of a dolphin do a flip a couple of times then I made a sting ray, stuff to keep me busy. After an hour of this, I feel asleep on the kitchen table.

About four hours later my mom woke me up with a confused and concerned look on her face.

"Percy. Are you okay?"

Yes.

Then wh-

Nightmare

Oh." Was all she said.

I figured out what was nagging me, I ran to my room. The first thing I looked was a picture of Grover, Annabeth and I. We were so carefree then. I knew what I to tell Annabeth would change everything, for better or for worse I didn't know. I brought a glass of water made a rainbow threw a drachma "Oh goddess, please accept my offering, Annabeth Chase. I saw her beautiful for the first time in almost a year.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I said

She looked around grabbed at her knife then she then when she noticed it was me hid whatever she was holding; a picture, maybe. She smiled a smile that would make Aphrodite jealous: it faltered slightly she looked at me curiously then tried to surppress a laugh. I wonder why…

" I-I wanted to know if you would like to come to my apartment since there are still two weeks until school and because-

Of course Seaweed Brain, no need to ramble on, let me ask my dad. Be back in five."

I waited for a very long two minutes. She came back with a exited almost triumphant expression on her face.

" He said I could go as long he didn't pay for it, considering I'd just sneak out anyways."

I laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

" Well, I'll come with Blackjack later today. If that works for you, or I could come tomorrow or-

Seriously Seaweed Brain why are you rambling on about details today? Of course you can come. See you then."

"Okay, um, uh, bye now"

Those were the intelligent words I sputtered out before breaking the connection.

"Hey mom, I'm going to pick up Annabeth today. She's staying at our house."

I stated very matter-of-factly

She chuckled and said

"I hope you told her over the phone.

No, I didn't why?

Go look in the mirror, you'll see"

Okay…

I got in there expecting the worst, of course with my luck it was the worst.

I wasn't wearing anything except my Aqua man boxers. Crap!

Yeah Yeah, I know its OCC, but if you for some reason liked it, send a review constructive criticism works too…


	2. Chapter 2

**Γεια σε όλους! Κεφάλαιο 2 είναι here.I μόλις έγραψε ένα δοκίμιο για τη Γέφυρα του εδάφους της συντροφικότητας και τους φίλους μου, σκέφτηκα ότι ήταν αστείο, έτσι θα ήθελα να ξέρω αν νόμιζες ότι ήταν διασκεδαστικό. **

**Translation:**

**Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is here. I just wrote an essay on the Bridge to Terabithia and my friends thought it was funny, so that was wierd. I mean, I only called the author a pycopath.**

**On with the Story! **

** His Eyes**

** Numb- Linkin Park **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was trying to read my book on ancient Greek architecture, but you have sonthing on you're dyslexic and have something on your mind, it's impossible, annoying, frustrating, unpleasant and difficult. So I gave up after I while. I let myself drown in my thoughts. I loved Luke, yes, but like a brother so who did I love? Was I required to love someone? If so, was that someone Percy? My wandered to a picture of Grover, Percy and I. I wasn't so confused then, I was independent. Now, I wasn't so sure, what happended? I got up and snatched the picture of my desk. I looked at it intently and sighed, I missed my Seaweed Brain- Wait a minute, what did I say _my Seaweed Brain_? What was wrong with me? Was I going insane? Did I have a fever?

"Hey Wise Girl!" I heared reached for my knife, then I realized it was Percy I relaxed. Then I realized I was staring at picture of him. I blushed a btight red and hid the picture, Percy just looked confused, a expression I had grown accustomed to then I realized whet he was wearing and I surpressed a laugh.

" I- I was wondering if you could wanted to come to my appartment since there are only 2 weeks until school because-

Of course Seaweed Brain, no need to ramble on, let me ask my dad. Be back in five."

I could tell he was trying to tell me something something else, what? What was bad enough he had to invite me to my house for?

" Hey Dad! Can I go to Percy's place?

Um what about, wait, doesn't he live in New York? And- I guess there is no point in telling you can't go because you'd sneak out anyways?"

I smiled and nodded my head

"I guess if I don't spend any money, fine with me. "

My heart skipped a beat, this was too good to be true

"Thanks!"I yelled while running up the stairs

He chuckled and muttered "denial."

" He said I could as long he didn't pay for it considering I'd just sneak out anyways."

He laughed a wonderful laugh while I got caught in his lucious sea green eyes...

" I'll come with Blackjack later today, or I could come tomorrow-

Seriously Seaweed Brain, what's with you and rambling on about details today? Of course you can come. See you then.

Okay, um, uh bye"

Before I could repond he breaks the conneection.

Oh well, better start to packing.


	3. Chapter 3

τρίτο κεφάλαιο είναι up! Θέλω να σας παιδιά αρέσει σας παρακαλούμε να γράψετε σχόλια, ανεξάρτητα από φλόγα, απλά σας δείξω το διαβάσετε για Εγώ. Αν δεν σας αρέσει μπορείτε να πείτε ότι εγώ.

**Translation:** **Chapter three is up! Hope you guys like it please write reviews, flame whatever, just show you read it please. If you don't like it you can say that too.**

**CrushCrushCrush- Paramore**

**Her Face, His Spirit**

**Percy's P.O.V**

My hand were sweaty, I was so nervous. What was I supposed to do? Just tell her? Was my friendship worth risking? Yes, I concluded it was. I at least had to tell her. It was the first thing I didn't tell her upfront, it felt wrong not telling her. What if-gulp- she didn't fell the same way about me?

_"Yo, boss, girl problems?_

_No, just forgot you could read my mind._

_Oh, well you should tell her when, well I don't know. Us pegasi don't know that much when it comes _

_to love._

_Oh,um it's Okay?"_

That was weird, well were almost there. I'll just relax, it's only Annabeth. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a nervous wreck. What If she doesn't feel the same? Was it worth risking our friendship? What's the worst that can happen? Well, there's the possibility Athena could soot me to Tartaurus. Calm Down! I told myself to think about the sea... that calmed me down. The next thing I knew we were there. That was a fast ride. Her beautiful face erupted in an ecstatic smile, I matched it with a stupid goofy grin.

"Would you care to join us?" I said in the worst English accent in the history of English accents. She nodded her head and giggled, she should do it more often it sounds like the chiming of bells...

**Annabeth's**** P.O.V**

_What?_ Did I just _giggle?_ Was overtired? Did I eat something? Did I have fever? Was I becoming one of _them, _of those girls that are almost worse than Aphrodite's daughters. I chortled, laughed, chuckled, snigger, sinker, gaffed, tittered, chuckled, or howled, but I did not_ giggle._

He had distant look on her face, yet he managed to look nervous, almost scared. I wonder why. I took advantage oh the situation and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. I was waiting for his reaction. He tensed, then relaxed. I'm sure that his face was just as red as mine. I was in heaven, I closed my eyes and relaxed... After what felt like only a minute, we arrived at his apartment.

He saw the people gape and said

"Looks like you just got a ride in a maserati spyder.

What?

Chiron taught me how to manipulate the mist, they think I just parked a maserati. Or a B-27, I'm new at this."

I'd always wanted to do that, but Chiron said it was to help demigod children of the big three in need. How this fit into that category, I have no idea. He took my things and walked up the stairs with following closely

_to love, sorry._

_Oh,um it's Okay?"_

That was weird, well were almost there. I'll just relax, it's only Annabeth. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a nervous wreck. What If she doesn't feel the same? Was it worth risking our friendship? What's the worst that can happen? Well, there's the possibility Athena could soot me to Tartaurus. Calm Down! I told myself to think about the sea... that calmed me down. The next thing I knew we were there. That was a fast ride. Her beautiful face erupted in an ecstatic smile, I matched it with a stupid goofy grin.

"Would you care to join us?" I said in the worst English accent in the history of English accents. She nodded her head and giggled, she should do it more often it sounds like the chiming of bells...

**Annabeth's**** P.O.V**

_What?_ Did I just _giggle?_ Was overtired? Did I eat something? Did I have fever? Was I becoming one of _them, _of those girls that are just as bad almost worse than Aphrodite's daughters, you know, they have them at every school. I chortled, laughed, chuckled, snigger, sinker, gaffed, tittered, chuckled, or howled, but I did not_ giggle._

He had distant look on her face, yet he managed to look nervous, almost scared. I wonder why. I took advantage oh the situation and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. I was waiting for his reaction. He tensed, then relaxed. I'm sure that his face was just as red as mine. I was in heaven, I closed my eyes and relaxed... After what felt like only a minute, we arrived at his apartment.

He saw the people gape and said

"Looks like you just got a ride in a maserati spyder.

What?

Chiron taught me how to manipulate the mist, they think I just parked a maserati. Or a B-27, I'm new at this."

I'd always wanted to do that, but Chiron said it was to help demigod children of the big three in need. How this fit into that category, I have no idea. He took my things and walked up the stairs with me following closely behind. He cleared his throat officially.

"You are on the tour estemed tour of the Jackson estate. If you follow me, we will visit Percy's bedroom. All the other seem to be booked curently.

I had no idea that the Jackson estate was in such high demand, wait I'm going to be staying in your bedroom?"

He saw me blush and he laughed and said

"I'm Going to be sleeping on the couch Wise Girl. What do you think?"

He shook his head and laughed

" Daughter of Athena not figuring out the awnser to one of life's simpler questions. I'm shocked!"

This was my Seaweed Brain. He was not distant, he did not ramble, this was the Seaweed Brain I knew and-gulp-loved. I wondered what was troubled, it must be imprtant because as soon as the old Percy came, he left.

"My mom is going out with Paul tonight, and she suggested we go some where, I was thinking dinner and a movie?" He seemed almost scared, but why? I guess I'll find out there.

"Sure, What movie?

I don't know, whats out? Or we could rent a movie-

Could we rent Twilight?" He made a face.

"Do we have to? I don't get it, he's vampire, she's emo, he leaves, he comes back over and over again.

It's a great movie, and he only really leaves once, in the second book.

Fine, we'll get Twilight."

He was awfully willing, I thought he would put up a fight. I guess my years of training finally paid off, he's house trained!

**Sorry about the ending, it's an inside joke between my friends and I, and I just had to put it in there. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Γεια σας άνθρωποι! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει το δάχτυλό έντεκα, είναι φοβερό. Coldplay είναι κάποτε. Τι είναι μέχρι ανθρώπους; Δεν σχόλια; Ξέρω τον διαβάζετε, έτσι δεν μπορεί να είναι ότι δεν είμαι κύριος, Αθηνά, ή οποιονδήποτε. Εάν δεν γνωρίζετε ότι έχετε περισσότερες πιθανότητες να διανοητικά καθυστερημένους για να καταλάβει τι γράφω.**

**Translation: ****Hello people! I hope you like finger eleven, they are awesome. Coldplay is sometime soon .What is up people? No reviews? I know you are reading it, so it can't be that I do not own Percy, Annabeth, or anyone. If you didn't know that you are most likely too mentally retarded to understand what I'm writing.**

Percy's P.O.V

Well, I had survived this much. I was going to tell her at dinner, or we could go to the beach. When you're son of the sea god, you can make a moment by the beach really special. Some dolphins, maybe a ride on some hippocampi. I don't know, but then again I never do. How was this any different?

Twilight isn't in theaters (duh, even I knew that) so we rented it. Truthfully, it was ok, I guess what peeved me was the fact they sparkled. Come on! Really? Vampires suck human blood, that was the entire point of vampires. And there is his stalkerish behavior, after you get past that, it was a great movie. Really, what made the movie great was what happened while the movie began, a brainstorming session. By none other than Seaweed Brain!Annabeth would be so proud!

Well, my brilliant plan was, I would wait till some romantic scene so romantic it burned, and then I would tall her I loved her.  
It was stupid and cliched, but so am I, so what did I have to lose?

Half way trough the movie I found it. The makeout scene, if you've watched the movie you know witch one I'm talking about. I took all my will yell "It burns!" It was kind of awkward, so I decided to break the silence with the news.

"Annabeth I-gulp-I love you?"I was hoping for a statment, but it ended up sounding like question. She gaped for a minute,as of to decide weather I was telling the truth or not.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I didn't know how to respond, was he joking? I blinked, I guess I would have to respond. He looked like he was dying from the stress and suspense. I smiled

"Never thought you would actually figure it out Seaweed Brain. I love you to, just in case you didn't know yet."

He laughed for no reason at all and than he did something I have been wanting him to do since he saved me from the sirens. He kissed me.**( Insert and then he kissed me by the crytals, it fits this part don't ask why I know this song, just do it.)**It was heaven to taste his lips, who knew a daughter of Athena could love the taste of the sea so much? I guess opposites really do attract, I always doubted that theory.

So much for the movie. We went to dinner though. I had no idea he would know where the cheap, quaint, drippy candles romantic restaurants were. I guess I had a sceptical look on my face because he looked at me and said

"My Mom used to take me here when I was little, she told my dad took her here." Then he got a distant look, not worried like last time, but happily reminiscing. I liked that look better.


End file.
